The new host
by Princess harvest
Summary: Haruhi s sister moves in with her and her dad. Hikaru falls for her. Oc X Hikaru ,Harui X Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I`m back. If any of you are viewers from when I did harvest moon stories and ask why I deleted them check out my profile. Guess what in this story Haruhi has a sister they have a nine month age difference. **

**Akari`s pov**

I walk off the plan and look around. I see Haruhi and give her a hug. "Sis it has been too long."

"Yeah grandma finally let you move in with us."

I walk home with Haruhi. So this is where I`m going to live. I open the door and am tackled by dad and he yells "My younger is home!" Yeah I`m Haruhi`s little sis by nine months. He goes on and tells me "You`ll be sharing a room with Haruhi the school sent a uniform for you."

"Thanks dad it feels good to be home."

Haruhi starts "I`ll go make some tea." She gets up to make us all some tea.

We spend all night talking about how fast times went and how everything goes. Haruhi turns out to wear the male uniform and everyone thinks she is a boy, but this host club. Weird. I knew she didn't care about what gender people thought of her but still. Harui shows me to our room my bed is across the room from hers. I quickly fall a sleep.

"Akari.. Akari... WAKE UP!" I jolt up from my nice sleep. "We were going to be late get dressed!" I put on my uniform and fallow Harui to school. Turns out were in the same class.

We walk into the class room and are pounce by two red-head gingers. "Hey Haruhi who's this?"

"Hikaru,Kaoru this is my sister Akari. " So these are the twins so the one with the calmer voice is Kaoru and the one with the louder voice is Hikaru.

"Yay! New toy!" I`ve only been here for five seconds and the twins already creped me out.

**Sorry first chapter is short. I will try to make the next chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys like I said I will try to make the chapter longer. Lets get started. :D**

**Akari`s pov**

Class went by smooth and right now it is club time and I`m fallowing Harui to music room three. When I walk through the door I see Hikaru, Karuo, a glasses guy, Someone really tall and some who looks five, and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Blonde says "Welcome princess, I am Tamaki king of this club." Is he for real? "The host club is for ladies with to much time on there hands this is a play ground for the rich and beautiful!" Now I know why Harui has ear plugs. "So what's your type? The strong silent type , the boy Lolita type , the little devil type(s) , the cool type or the princely type Or the smart type. " I start walking back wards. "So! What`s your type?" He starts to walk forward . Soon I trip and break a vase.

Glasses guy which I guess is Kouya says "I can`t add that to your sister`s debut so I guess your working for the host club. Your working to pay off 8 million yen." Oh fuck.

Tamaki starts " Wait! So you and Harui are related!" He tackles me into a hug "How come you haven`t come here before?"

"I don`t want to talk about it."

Hikaru starts "You`ll be working as a servant as in pouring coffee or tea getting Honey cake and so forth."

Karuo goes on "Well get you ready" Hikaru and Karuo pick me up.

I yelp "Help I`m being dragged against ma will!" They put me in a chair. Karuo does my make up and Hikaru does my hair. Karuo just puts a little lipstick and some blush, Hikaru just combs my hair and puts some jel in my hair.

Hikaru hands me my outfit "Here go to the changing room." I get changed when I walk out of the changing room everyone stares in awe and Hikaru blushes. The outfit is a medieval barmaids dress.

Tamaki hugs me "My little girl looks so cute! Daddy is impressed!"

I talk back "Tamaki you aren't my father."

Soon the cub opens Hikaru and Karuo are dressed like nights, Tamaki is dressed like a king , Mori and Honey are dressed like locals medieval people and Harui was dressed up like a royal fool. I`m walking around pouring tea for the guests.

"Akari!" Honey calls out to me.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some cake?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Strawberry."

"Okay." I walk over to the cake table and pick up some cake and put it on a plate and walk it over to Honey. "Here you go."

"Thanks Akari."

I look over to see the twins brotherly love act I keep thinking gay.

Kouya announces "The host club is now closed thank you for coming we hope to see you tomorrow." The ladies walk out. " I have a feeling I`m going to hate high school.

**So? You like? Please review. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Akari`s pov

I see the twins playing the which one is Hikaru game it is kinda obvious which one is which. Hikaru walks over to me "Hey Akari want to model a dress me and Karuo made?"

"Hell no." I put Honey`s cake on the table.

"Why?"

"Because I have better things to do than be your model."

Karuo jumps in "I got an Idea! If you win the which one is Hikaru game won`t have to put on the dress."

"Deal!" Ha!

They switch over and over. "So? Which on is Hikaru?" They both say at the same time.

"Your Hikaru and your Karuo." They stand still. "How do I know? We`ll Karuo is more clam and Hikaru is more out going."

"HA! Hikaru she is right you are always getting into stupid situations."

"Hmph. At least I`m the cool twin." (A/N I actually like Hikaru better sorry Karuo fans :P)

They start throwing things and Harui says "There just trying to get you to wear the dress."

"Fine I`ll wear the danm dress." They look to me smirking.

"We new you`d see it our way Akari. They say in unison. That is how I got stuck modeling a Blue ballroom dress.

I ask "Hey guys why is it a ballroom dress?"

Hikaru says "The host club is having a ball since guys don`t go you`ll attend with the costumers."

Karuo says "Yeah we want our favorite toy to have a pretty dress." I shiver. Is that all others are to them?

"What if I don`t want to go?"

"Then..." Karuo starts

"We`ll drag you." Hikaru finishes. "Wow you look good in blue."

"Thanks"

Were staring at each other blushing a little when the doors break down.

It`s Tamaki he starts yelling "Stop harassing my younger daughter you shady twins!" He starts breathing fire.

I mumble "Idiot ." He must have heard it and went in his corner. This ball is going to suck.

**Sorry for the short chapter I`m right now sick. But still better than nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I`m starting to feel better so that means I won`t write as short chapters. :D **

**Akari`s pov**

I gaze in wonder of the ouran ball this is a wonderful dance. The host club is quite impressive it is amazing what money and good looks can do.

Tamaki announces "Ladies! The way this ball works is you dance with us and we decide who is the best gets the option to go out with any host on a date. I hope for it to be you." All the fangirls sequel.

A group of girls go running to Harui. Boy she is a good host. Some to Honey and Mori. I bet the only reason he does that is because Honey is. Of course 50% of the girls go running to Tamaki. 10 girls go running to Kouya. The rest go running to the twins. Karuo Dances with a brunette with long hair in a pink dress. Hikaru pushes them aside and walks over to me.

"May I have this dance?" Hikaru asks.

I start to blush why would he want to dance with me? "Um. Sure?" We do the waltz and Harui notice and winks at me. I blush a little more.

**Hikaru`s pov**

I`m dancing with Akari and she is really good. At the last ball a lot of girls stepped on my feet. Karuo sees me dancing with Akari and winks. I roll my eyes. Tamaki sees and starts breathing fire. He accidently pushes me then me and Akari fall. She hits her head.

**Akari`s pov**

**Flashback**

Me and Harui are sitting in our room. Listening to grandma and Dad fight.

"She has already lost her Mother it is hard enough for them it with out you trying to take them away!" Dad yells.

"I don`t care! They is coming back to America with me!" The door to our room bursts open . Grandma walks through and picks up me and Harui. Harui manages to get free and runs under the bed . But she gets me in the car and drives off.

**End flashback**

I wake up to see the whole host club and Dad by my beside. "Ugh what happened?"

Harui says "You fell while dancing with Hikaru. You got knocked out."

I try to get up but Hikaru stops me "You hit your head hard you need rest." He is right. I go back to sleep and this time no flashback.

**Harui`s pov**

Tamaki walks up to me "Are you okay? You seemed worried ?"

"I just worry about Akari our grandma took her away after mom died." He stares into my Hazel eyes and I gaze into his blue ones.

"It will be okay were here for you."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I get it Akari is a little to much like Harui but I will change her personality a bit. So I just don`t want any more complaints okay?**

**Harui`s pov**

I`m making tea when Akari comes bursting through the door. "Hey Harui want to go shopping with me?"

"Let me guess clothes shopping?"

"Yep." It`s like when she hit her head she became a different person. She is just to girly now.

"I think I`ll pass."

"Sure see ya." Ugh Note to self. Get Akari`s head checked out. I notice she left her wallet here.

I hear a knock on the door. "Coming!"

I open the door to see Hikaru "Hi Hikaru where`s Karuo?"

"Oh he had to help our Mom with something. Is Akari home?"

"No you just missed her. She will be back soon she forgot her wallet." I point to her wallet on the counter. "Do you want to come in and wait for her?"

"Sure." I let him in. We both sit at the table and I get curios. Why is he visiting Akari? Why did they dance at the ball? Why am I asking questions. "Okay Hikaru why are you visiting Akari? And don`t lie I know when your lying."

He tenses up. "I...I...well..." I raise my eye brow "OKAY I ADMIT IT! I have a crush on Akari."

"Ah ha! I knew it." I smirk delighted in my win.

Just then Akari comes walking through the door. "Sorry I forgot my wallet." She looks to Hikaru. "Oh hey Hikaru. What are you doing?"

"I-I was wondering do you want to go on a date with me?" Akari blushes I bet she likes him to.

"O-okay. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the movies? I hear a new action movie came out."

"Okay." They walk out I can`t wait to hear how it goes.

10 minutes later Karuo comes bursting through the door. "Harui quick were going to watch them on there date! The movie starts in 10 minutes!" He quickly gives me extensions and a baseball hat and pushed me into a van where I find the rest of the host club. Mori was driving and Kouya was in the passenger seat. Karuo was wearing a Mexican hat. Kouya was wearing a fake mustache. Mori was wearing sunglasses Honey was wearing a fake bread and Tamaki was wearing a baseball cap that looked just like mine.

Tamaki states "Harui look we match!" I throw the baseball cape out the window just to see how he acts and he screams "MOMMY! HARUI THERW MY OTHER BASEBALL CAPE OUT THE WINDOW!"

Kouya yells back "I`M NOT ANYONE`S FUCKING MOMMY LAST TIME I CHECKED I`M A DUDE!"

Honey yells "Kouya is scaring me!" Mori punches Kouya in the arm and keeps driving. This is going to be long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy new year. :D BTW the movie is made up.**

**Akari`s pov**

Me and Hikaru walk over to see what movies are out. To my disappointment it isn`t out so we had to see a horror movie called 'In The Basement'. We get two tickets to see it and get to the snack table.

**Haruhi `s pov**

Honey and Mori are in charge of watching them in front of the snack table, Tamaki and me sit in front of Hikaru and Akari`s seat and Karuo and Kouya sit behind them.

**Akari`s pov**

We get two a small buck of popcorn and some gummiebears and sit we the middle of the theatre. The movie starts with a newly wed couple who move into a old house. The couple check out the basement and find a murderer who has a bunch of tools used to kill. They run out and close the door. At midnight every night the murder gets out and attempts to kill the couple. They soon move out and the murder fallows them and tries to kill them at midnight. Soon he kills the husband. The woman goes to the police and they think she is crazy. Thy send her to a mental hospital. When midnight comes he comes out and tries to kill her. The next night The woman comes prepared with a knife. When he comes she stabs him in the chest and kills him when his mask falls off he has no face. I look terrified and walk out with Hikaru.

He asks "Are you okay?"

"I realized something."

"What?"

"I`m afraid of horror movies."

"Then why did you watch it with me?!"

"I didn`t want to disappoint you."

"Akari you have to tell me this stuff we would have watched something else!"

"But I wanted you to be happy!"

"And I want the same for you! I care about you Akari. Don`t do stuff just to make me happy make sure to take care of yourself while your at it."

"Okay."

**Haruhi`s pov**

We gaze at Hikaru and Akari who look like a cute couple and gaze at Tamaki. He says "They look happy together don`t you think."

"Yeah I`m happy she found someone they just need a push."

"I just hope we got them together for a long time. I hope I find someone to."

"Me to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Akari`s pov**

I`m unloading my books when the class pretty boy come strolling up to me. "Hey Akari want to hang with me over summer break?"

"No thank you I`m good." Please go away!

"Oh come on please?"

Hikaru comes to my rescue and says "Look pal she isn`t interested in you so f*** off!"

"When did I ask for your opinion twin?"

I break them up and say "Guys please don`t fight!"

"Fine. See ya sweetie."

I turn to Hikaru "Thanks I really despise him."

He starts blushing "U-uh thanks."

**Hikaru`s pov**

Me and Karuo are playing Call of duty black opps 2 (Great game ) and Karuo says "How come you were yelling on the guy who was hitting on Akari?"

"B-because he isn`t her type."

"So your saying your her type?"

"N-n-no! Why would I like Akari?"

"Face it your falling for her Hikaru!"

"No I`m not!"

"YOU LIE!" Karuo chucks a pillow at my face.

"Boys? Are you alive in there?" Our mom comes walking in.

"Yes were fine."

"Okay. Good luck with your lady friend Hikaru." She winks at me.

"There is nothing between us!"

My mom and Karuo go "Don`t deny it oh oh!"

"Not cool guys."

**Sorry such a short chapter school has been kept me busy.**


	8. IMPORTANT btw not a discountinue

**I have had problems getting the next chapter up so I will need more time. I promise this story will not get a lazy ending. I will get this chapter up before the 15th. I will try to get it done quick. **

**Harvest Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akari`s pov**

I wake up in a fancy room. What? Oh I remember.

*Flashback*

"Ah! Help I`m being dragged against ma will!"

"Don`t worry Akari spending the summer with us will be fun our mansion is nice and roomy. See? Haruhi is not resisting." Hikaru states I see Haruhi sitting in the car.

She says "I know I`m going to end up going there eventually so why fight?" They throw me in the limo and I sit between the twins so I don`t try to escape.

They start telling stores about there past Hikaru says "Then she said 'you twins are losers' and we said you can`t spell twin without win!" Everyone laughs. Sigh Hikaru is such a good story teller. What am I saying!

End flashback

I hear a knock on the door and open the twin maids that work for Hikaru and Karuo walk in. "Hello Miss Akari we got you a swimsuit that master Hikaru made just for you. She gives me a big smile and hands me the swimsuit.

"Thank you" I put the swimsuit on and head down to meet the hosts who are wearing swim suits. Haruhi had a simple pink one piece. I was wearing a blue two piece with gold on it.

Tamaki freaks out and yells "MY DAUGHTERS SHALL NOT WEAR THEASE SWIMSUITS!"

The twins start "Yes they will do you want us to kick you out and make you a bum the summer?"

He shouts back "MAMA! The twins are threating me."

"Deal with it." He says in his usual tone.

We head out to the limo and start to there private beach.(BTW I think every host owns a private beach.) This may be the most fun day or worst.

**Sorry it`s short I `m lazy but at least the chapter`s up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I`m reusing a ouran moment so deal with it. :D Also the story should go on for 3 more chapters at least.**

**Akari`s pov**

The limo stops and I see a wide blue ocean. It`s beautiful. You have a wide open sea lots of space I see a different limo and notice they are girls from ouran high school. I quickly give Haruhi a wet suit and send her to the bathroom. She comes back. I grab Tamaki`s ear and harshly whisper "Why are girls from school here?! I thought hosts only!"

He starts "We still have to say goodbye to our ladies properly." Danmit Tamaki.

So all the hosts flirt with the girls while I'm chilling on a giant boulder overlooking the sea. I have been feeling strange for awhile now. When I`m near Hikaru my heart bats faster my hands get sweaty I feel like one mistake and I`m dead. Why do I feel this way? Why Hikaru? Ugh. I just hate it why is it when I see Hikaru flirting with the girls I want to punch them in the face? Oh is it... love? Danmit! I didn`t come for love I just wanted to be with my family.

**6:00pm Sunset still on the rock.**

I still try to think this love thing through, when I see the guy who hit on me in school with some friends. "Hey! Look guys it`s Akari! Yo Akari want to hang with us now hottie?"

"N-no thanks I have important things to do. So please leave." I get scared three guys I don`t stand a chance! The guys are probably to bus hitting on the girls to notice. I`m screwed aren't?

**Hikaru`s pov**

I`m doing my brotherly love at with my bro when I look to Akari she is just so... I notice three guys are standing there cornering her. "Akari! Kaoru Look!" I point to Akari who is in trouble. We run to the rock as fast as we can. "Hey punks." I punch one guy in the face and K.O him right on the spot. Karuo quickly fallows and punches the other guy and him to.

I see that guy who hit on Akari. He realizes he doesn`t stand a chance and grabs Akari and yells "Don`t move or the girl falls to her doom." I see Honey appear out of nowhere and kick him in the face. Honey pushes Akari to me. He finishes the guy off and Mori takes the to who knows where.

Honey yells "Yay! Akari is safe!"

She hugs me and whispers "I was terrified."

I whisper back "It`s okay were here for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Akari`s pov**

Summer past quickly. I`m right now in science class with the twins were in the same class again. Were talking about plants and are going to do a experiment with flowers.

I get poked with a paper I unfold it and it says. "Hey Akari isn`t this boring the dude won`t shut up."

I take another piece of paper and write "Hikaru we can`t write notes in class we will get in trouble if you don`t stop." I pass it to Hikaru who sits behind me.

He passes another one up to me "I make no such promises. " After class we head to host club. I sit down at my table Tamaki came up with the girl talk idea.

A girl sits down she has short brown hair. "So I hear you have ben talking with Hikaru and have been building a relationship."

"Why are we talking about this?"

She tells me "Just stay away from Hikaru and everything will be fine." She gets up and walks away.

After the club closes Tamaki starts running around yelling something. I yell back "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

He yells to me "OURAN FAIR IS COMING UP!"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT?!"

"IT IS A FAIR WHERE WE SHOW THE FRESHMEN AND OTHERS WHAT OUR SCHOOL IS LIKE!"

"THAT SOUNDS FUN!"

Hikaru yells "WHY ARE YOU BOTH YELLING!"

I yell "BECAUSE IT IS FUN!" Soon everyone but Mori and Haruhi was yelling. Soon I get carried away and try to jump out a window...But failed.

Honey asks "Kari-chan you okay?"

Haruhi tells me "That was dumb."

I giggle "Hehe I got carried away."

Hikaru yells "YOU SHOULDN`T DO THINGS LIKE THAT THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU ACTALLY JUMPED OUT AND SUCEEDED DOING IT?!"

I yell "ARE WE GOING BACK TO THE WHOLE YELLING THING?!"

Tamaki yells "YES!"

Haruhi smacks him on the back of the head and says "No."

**No one`s pov**

The girl who visited Akari peered through the door of the host club when she heard yelling.

Hikaru says "Akari you are one of the few friends I have. If I lose you or anyone of the hosts I.. I don`t know what I would do." The girl could not believe this her love is being taken. Her brother felt the same with Hikaru he loved Akari. It was her worst luck her and her brother's loves were in love with each other. She ran off. She had to stop Akari from taking Hikaru.

**That was pretty good. Now for that plant experiment **

**Things you`ll need **

** Food coloring (any color) White flowers, and water.**

** First put water in the cup and put the food coloring in. Stir until water is the color you chose. Put flower in and let it sit for at least one day. The flower will have a bit of that color on it. Depends how long you keep it in there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Girl`s pov**

I call out to my brother "Nick!"

He looks to me and asks "Yes Gina?"

"You're in love with Akari right?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I`ve got a plan to make Hikaru mine and Akari yours."

"Go on..."

I lean-to his ear and whisper my plan "...Éclair...work...if...stop... and then you get Akari and I get Hikaru." As I whispered it his grin grew.

"Sis you are the best."

I whip out my phone and call her and put her on speaker "Yes you have both of us to help you."

She say "Good I know they will try to stop me. If you succeed I will see to it you both of you get the one you love."

**Akari`s pov**

I`m right now sitting in a carriagethat Hikaru and Mori are driving. Were practicing for ouran fair club march. It is were all clubs of rid in carriages and wave to the students. We get out and walk to the host and open it to the public. Everyone wears suits that match and I wear a black and white dress with a red bow tie around my waste. and the bow faced my back. I see a weird girl with blue eyes and brown hair in a red dress gazing around at the hosts.

I decide to face her. "Excuse me Miss may I help you?"

She responds "Oh no thank you all I need is a refill of tea and that will be all." I refill her tea and walk of to take care of all the others. Haruhi walks up to me.

"Akari we were requested by Tamaki`s father the superintendent."

"Okay." I fallow Haruhi and see Tamaki`s father. He looks nothing like Tamaki.

He starts "Girls my son has told me lots about you. He really cares for you especially you Haruhi. If you to need anything feel free to give me a call girls." Tamaki falls off a the ceiling lights. WAIT! When was he even up there.

He says "Father bug off."

"DON`T CALL ME THAT HERE!"

Just then Kyouya gets slapped. I run up to him "Kyouya are you okay?"

"Yes fine." He walks up I can`t believe that guy slapped Kyouya.

I then see an old woman walk through the doors. Tamaki runs up and yells "Grandma you came!"

Haruhi says "Cool his grandma came." She smiles a bit.

Honey say in a quiet voice "I hate that woman."

Just as Tamaki runs up to hug her but she puts her hand in front his face and if he didn`t stop he would have run into her hand. Then she says "Don`t touch me you fool." I see why Honey hates her. "You are to show lady Éclair around."

"Yes Grandmother." The girl that was gazing at the hosts gets up.

She says "Shall we go?" I notice Haruhi has a scowl on her face. He walks off with Éclair.

**Later **

Tamaki walks out with Éclair and announces "I have decided to get engaged to Éclair so I shall be quitting the host club.: We all stand there no one says a word. He is quitting... he is the whole reason I have all of the great friends I have and have fallen in love. He can`t go. This can`t be happening.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys I`m sorry I never told you what Akari looks like. She is a little shorter than Haruhi, hazel eyes, brown shoulder length hair.

**Akari`s pov**

The next day me and Haruhi are walking to school. "Haruhi? I know the idea of Tamaki getting married hurts you. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I know you like Tamaki."

"What! What makes you think that?"

"Hehe I sorta read your diary."

"WHAT!?""

"A sister should know what`s going on in her sister`s head."

"That doesn`t mean you should read my diary!"

"Hey I could have sold it to the host club. It would've made a nice price."

We go through school and go to music room 3. I see all the Hosts they looked worried.

Honey tells me "Kari-chan he didn`t get here yet."

We put on our coustumes Haruhi has a red dress and I have one in orchid. Mori is wearing a dark blue suit, Karuo was wearing orange, Hikaru regular blue, Honey is wearing baby pink, Kyouya is purple, and Tamaki is going to wear a white one.

Hikaru starts "The boss better..."

"get here soon we need to get ready for ouran fair." Kaoru finishes.

Haruhi says "I`ll call him." She dials the phone but closes it. "He didn`t pick up." She said that with disappointment.

Kyouya makes a call. "Miss Suou I need to talk to Tamaki." The voice on the other line talks. "What!" The person on the other line speaks again. "That soon?! Okay goodbye." He hangs up. "Tamaki is going to try to go back home to France to find his mom and wed Éclair! We need to stop him!"

A voice pops up "Sorry not an option." Nick stands in front of the door. He is a third year. He often tries to talk to me.

"Nick what do you think your doing?"

A girl voice comes up "Were stoping you from ruining lady Éclair`s plan." It was Gina who walk up next to Nick.

Kyouya asks "How much is she paying you? Well double it."

"There is something you can give us." Nick says.

"What?" I ask.

"Hikaru is mine..." Gina starts

"and Akari is mine." Nick finishes.

"Your crazy!" Hikaru yells. I look around I notice some hair spry and pick it up and walk up to pretend to give Nick a kiss. He grins and spry it on his and Gina`s eyes. They falls to the ground.

"Come on!"

We get to the garage and Kyouya says "We need to catch Tamaki!" Soon were surrounded by cops. "What are you doing we need to find Tamaki."

"Sorry sir we only fallow your fathers orders."

He bangs the car hood "Danmit all."

Soon I hear hooves click on the ground. It`s the carriage! Mori and Honey stop and jump off it. "Takashi don`t forget to pull your punches!"

He says "I know."

Hikaru hops on to drive and me Haruhi and Kaoru hop in the back.

Hikaru drives rally fast. Kaoru says "Hikaru your going to fast! This speed is dangerous!"

"I don`t care if it wasn`t for Tamaki we would still be in our own little world! We would have not meet Akari or Haruhi or the other hosts." We hit a bump and go flying.

Hikaru hits the ground. "AH!"

Me and Kaoru yell "Hikaru!" We both go running to Hikaru and Haruhi stays.

We rush to Hikaru and sit beside him. "Is this the end of the Host club?"

Kaoru replies "Hikaru.."

I say "Of course not it can`t be it isn't!"

Haruhi stares at us rips off her extensions. She jumps to the front and rides off. "Come on Haruhi get Tamaki back." Hikaru whispers.

I notice eight roses I can`t help think they represent me and the hosts. The red one is Haruhi, the pink one is Honey, Dark blue Mori, regular blue Hikaru, orange Kaoru, I`m the Orchid colored rose and the white rose Tamaki is withering.

**Haruhi`s pov**

I`m riding trying to cut off there car. I see Tamaki`s car and rid onto the road. "Haruhi! Pull over that carriage!"

"NO! TAMAKI WE DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE! IF YOU LEAVE WE WILL FALL APART! WE ALL LOVE BEING IN THE HOST CLUB EVEN I DO." I extend my hand to him. He is about to jump over to me but Éclair stops him. Soon I fall over the edge "TAMAKI!"

Éclair lets go of him and he jumps after me. He Soon is holding me I kiss him and he is a little shocked at first but kisses back.

**Akari`s pov**

I look to the white rose it got it`s color back. So she did it. Then I notice the red rose and white rose are facing each other. She must have told them her feelings.

**Later**

Soon Haruhi finishes dancing with Kyouya and goes to Tamaki. Hikaru walks up to me "Want to retry the dance from the ball?" He extends his hand out.

I take his hand "Well of course." We dance swiftly across the floor soon the fire works go off.

"Hey Akari."

"Yes Hikaru?"

"I love you."

"Me to."

Then a huge heart fire work goes off.

I notice the hosts make comments.

Honey says "Kari-chan found her love isn`t that sweet Takashi?"

"Yea." Mori replies.

Haruhi says "Both sisters found love."

Tamaki replies. "Yeah Haruhi."

Kaoru "Hmm maybe we can double date with my girlfriend."

Kyouya says "I`m happy for them this will make good profit to."

**The end**

**I`m proud this story is done I think it came out well.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru how do you have a girlfriend?**

**Kaoru: Oh I sneak out when you sleep to meet her. Her name is Molly.**

**Me: Thank you for reading I hope to see you again.**


End file.
